


Matt's Aunt

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May is done, Fluff, Foggy Nelson is a riot, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt's aunt comes to their office. Foggy didn't even know Matt had had an aunt.





	Matt's Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote some hard hitting stuff today so I had to write humor after that.

"WHERE IS HE?" 

Foggy looks up from his file to find some lady standing at the entrance of their office with her hands on her hips. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She looks a few years older than them but when has that ever stopped Matt?

"Uh... Matt?" Foggy calls out to his friend. "There's some beautiful- I mean- wonderful lady here to see you." He gets up from his seat and makes his way over to the door, and sticks his hand out towards the lady. "Hello. I apologize for whatever stupid thing my friend has done this time." 

The lady ignores his hand and scowls at him instead. "Your friend? You're a grown man and you go around making friends with 16-year-olds?" 

Foggy immediately pulls his hand back. "16-year-old? He actually told you he was 16 and you believed him?" He asks incredulously. Matt does look young for a 32-year-old but Foggy wouldn't go as far as to call him  _16_. 

"What do you mean 'believed him'? I'm his aunt!" 

Foggy's eyes widen, and he looks at the woman from top to bottom. She looks nowhere near old enough to be Matt's aunt. Besides, Foggy's pretty sure Matt doesn't even have a family. 

16-year-old? Aunt? 

Ohhh now he gets it. It's one of  _those_  situations. Foggy didn't know Matt was into  _that_. 

"Oh okay, I get it," Foggy grins at the woman. "You're his  _aunt,"_ He winks at her. 

The woman gasps, and before Foggy knows it, he gets a hard slap on the cheek. 

"Ow! What the fuck, lady?!"  He demands, rubbing where he was just hit. 

"You are one vulgar man!" 

"Vulgar?" Foggy asks incredulously. "You're the one who said you're Matt's aunt!" 

"Who the  _hell_  is Matt?" 

"Your nephew!" 

"I don't know any Matt," the lady replies as she puts her hands on her hips again. "I am Peter's aunt!" 

"Who the  _hell_  is Peter?" Foggy asks. He's getting progressively more confused. 

"What  _is_  going on here?!" 

Foggy hears Matt's voice at the entrance door. The bastard wasn't even in the office this whole time. 

Foggy stomps over to his friend, and glares at him. "Your aunt is here, and she  _slapped_  me, Matt!" Foggy complains. 

"I'm not  _his_  aunt." The lady glares at Foggy and makes her over to him. Foggy immediately hides behind Matt. He doesn't want to get slapped again. "Do I look old enough to be his aunt?" She asks flipping her hair behind her. 

"I don't know. I thought you had an age play sort of thing going on. You did say Matt was 16 years old!" Foggy points out and pouts at her. 

The lady's eyes widen, and she moves to grab Foggy but Matt being the savior that he is, stops her. 

"Ignore him," Matt tells her, keeping his hands on top of hers. "You are Peter's aunt, aren't you?" 

"Yes," the lady agrees. "Where is he? We had a fight. He hasn't been home since last night." 

Foggy peeks out from behind Matt and finds that the lady is close to tears. He immediately feels bad for her. 

"I dropped him off at school this morning. Told him he should go back home tonight," replies Matt. "How did you know to find him here?" 

"I didn't. I just found this card-" She holds out a card towards Matt but then smiles sheepishly. "-sorry. I found a Nelson and Murdock business card so I figured I'd look for him here." 

"Well, it's a good thing you did, Ms. Parker. But don't worry, Peter is safe. He should be home today." 

The lady visibly relaxes and lets out a deep breath. "Thank god. Thank you for looking out for him." She looks over Matt's shoulder and at Foggy. "And sorry about slapping you but you are a bit dull." 

Foggy gasps at her. "Excuse you!" 


End file.
